1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting method for use in a liquid ejecting apparatus including, for example, an ink jet type recording head, and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
In liquid ejecting apparatuses currently known in the art, printers are configured to perform various applications using a special color of ink in addition to black (K), cyan (C), magenta (M), and yellow (Y) that are colors becoming the basis of the formation of a letter or an image. For example, a printer disclosed in Japanese Patent Document JP-A-2009-126071 is configured so that the recording can be performed using a white ink including a white pigment or a silver ink including a metal pigment. By performing the recording of the image or the like using the white ink or the silver ink, a wider range of color expression is possible.
Unfortunately, however, a recording method currently used with such inks is less efficient than other printers. As such there is a need for an apparatus configuration thereof that is more effective when using the additional ink, such as white ink or silver ink.